


The Prince and Shield

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, SHIELD, Some sad stuff, prince - Freeform, some fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: AU where Ludwig is Alfred's shield and Alfred is a prince.





	The Prince and Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by : @windalchemist001
> 
> So….I got carried away but hopefully this is acceptable. I did leave it on a bit of an open note…but if people like it then I might do a part II just let me know.
> 
> PS: This is a prince and shield AU….and it got oddly sad at certain parts. I would like to say I’m sorry…but I’m not.

Alfred was nowhere to be found.

The wedding had only been announced 12 hours ago but Ludwig realised that it hadn’t taken Alfred long to disappear. He remembered seeing the younger man’s expression...the pain and then the tears at the King’s insistence that this wedding go through. It made perfect sense seeing as it was the first extension of an olive branch by either kingdom. However, the sacrifice in this case was Alfred’s ability to chose his life partner. 

Ludwig had wished he had never been present but as the prince’s shield...it was his duty to escort him wherever he went. Ludwig knew that that had been the start of the end for him. He had heard about the prince when he was first being trained to take on the position of a shield. It had been intense training and he had been thrown into it with many other boys his age. 

In fact, when Ludwig had first begun his training, he had only assumed that he would be assigned to a post guarding the outer walls of the castle. It was clear that fate had a completely different plan for Ludwig. 

It had all started when His Majesty had ran out in the middle of a training battle between Ludwig and another opponent. Alfred had been running away from his attendant who had been trying to get him to practice his cursive writing. It was Ludwig who had reacted quickly and he’d placed himself between His Majesty and the wooden blade moving to make a strike that could have been wounding for the young prince. 

Ludwig’s free arm had looped around His Majesty’s waist as Ludwig tugged the poor prince hard against him. He had managed to deflect most of the attack but the angle of his parry had put far too much strain on his shoulder dislocating it. 

Ludwig had been placed out of commission but that had started the unusual relationship they would continue throughout their time together. It was hard to forget the crying face of His Majesty at the realisation that he had directly caused an injury to another human being. That had also been the start of many visits in the infirmary and his quarters. 

\---

There was a glint in the King’s eyes the moment Ludwig had stepped through the double doors after being summoned. He doesn’t dare say anything and moves to kneel in front of the man and bowing his head. 

“Ludwig.” The King’s voice rumbles.

Ludwig looks up, heart pained but face impossibly neutral. 

\---

Remembering the many times that Ludwig had had to save Alfred from some sort of event wasn’t difficult. He had a plethora of stories that stemmed from the time before he was officially appointed Alfred’s shield. 

He remembers a particular night when Alfred had snuck out of the castle to go stargazing in the field just behind the city walls. Ludwig’s not sure what had brought him out there too but was he ever glad that he had managed to keep Alfred from being kidnapped by mercenaries sent by the other kingdom. 

It really wasn’t surprising that there had even been an attempt. Alfred’s reputation preceded him and most other kingdoms knew how curious of a prince Alfred was...and how difficult it was for him to follow rules and boundaries set out for him.

Ludwig had managed to catch the mercenaries by surprise and then to Ludwig’s utter surprise...Alfred joined him in disarming their foes. He could tell that Alfred hadn’t had that much fun in a long time. 

That night had chained them together because the moment the King had discovered what had truly happened, Ludwig had been assigned to Alfred as his shield. It couldn’t be a coincidence that Ludwig saved Alfred in some capacity twice already. 

\---  
“I order you to go out and find my son. Bring him back here. He is no longer a boy and he will have to face his responsibilities directly.” The King instructs. 

At those words, Ludwig’s heart breaks a little more. He had thought that the news of the wedding had hurt him enough...but this order. This single order...drove the nails into his self-made coffin. He would be the one bringing the man he loves to marry another. 

Ludwig thinks he keeps his expression cool but his eyes tell a different story. He wonders if that is the reason why the King steps forward to place his hand on Ludwig’s shoulder and squeezes it lightly. 

Ludwig knows this is the King’s way of trying to comfort him but the touch alone stings him. 

“Yes...Your Majesty.” Ludwig finally responds his voice heavy with his pain.

If the King took note of this...nothing else was said and Ludwig doesn’t linger so that the King can see how much more this hurts him. 

\---

Their first kiss had been perfect. 

Now, Ludwig didn’t typically believe in perfection and certainly not when it came to his life. He had lost his parents before he had gotten to know them, he had been ill for many years as a child, and then he had to watch as his brother left for war...only to never hear back from him again. 

On that particular evening Ludwig had been given some time to himself to spend it with a few companions at the tavern. Ludwig had been told that Alfred would be occupied with some sort of dress rehearsal for a special event which meant that Ludwig’s presences really wasn’t necessary. During the actual event, Ludwig knew that he would be present but he would act as a shadow rather than a decorational piece to the prince. 

The one thing that Ludwig didn’t expect was to be accosted in the tavern bathrooms by His Majesty himself. The second thing he didn’t expect was being convinced to leave the tavern to help Alfred locate the new building erected barely a month ago in his honour. This building would help pave the way for the growing astronomical field in science. 

Alfred had been lucky, Ludwig had had enough to drink that he had reluctantly agreed instead of marching Alfred back to the castle protest and all. Then again...it had been difficult to remain focused on being stern with Alfred when all he could think about was Alfred’s impossibly red lips. 

So, Ludwig had managed to excuse himself and off both he and Alfred went on this supposed easy task. In fact, it was far from easy, there were zero signs pointing them in the direction of this building. On top of that, Ludwig was hardly a good navigator tipsy but that didn’t seem to faze Alfred. No, on the contraire, Ludwig realised later on that Alfred liked that he could get away with slipping his hand into Ludwig’s, stepping into Ludwig’s personal space, and even settling against Ludwig’s side for a good while. 

If Ludwig had been sober, he knew that he would have been flushing from head to toe with how coy Alfred had been acting with him. It was only in hindsight now that he shakes his head at himself for not realising that something deep had developed between them much earlier and that Alfred was more interested in him than finding this astronomy centre. 

Ludwig is positive that if he had realised this sooner, they wouldn’t have gotten caught in the downpour that had been blowing over them their entire search. In seconds they were drenched and Ludwig remembers being exasperated by the entire event. 

It was when Ludwig was scolding Alfred that he’s silenced with those red lips crushing Ludwig’s in such a passionate and longing kiss. For the life of him, Ludwig can’t remember how long they stood in that rain kissing each other...but it had been worth the trouble Alfred had gotten into.

\---

Ludwig didn’t bother waiting for sunrise before he set out to start his search for his prince.

\---

Ludwig remembered. 

He remembered when he had tucked Alfred against him and the young prince had chosen to rest his cheek against Ludwig’s chest. The prince’s finger tracing lazy patterns against Ludwig’s naked skin. 

“I love you Ludwig.” Alfred breathes out softly. 

This had not been the first time they had gotten a room in an inn to spend some time together. But...it had been the first time Alfred had ever uttered those words, in all seriousness, to Ludwig. 

Ludwig had glanced down at the same time Alfred had tilted his up. His cheeks heat up as he gently traces Alfred’s lips with the pad of his thumb. There was both curiosity and fondness in Ludwig’s eyes and he gently tilts Alfred’s chin up to kiss him gently. 

“I love you too, Alfred.” Ludwig replies against Alfred’s lips.

\---

It had been two days and nothing. 

There was no sign of Alfred and Ludwig hated that he was losing hope so early. He blames his broken heart...he blames this arranged marriage and he blames himself for not running off with Alfred earlier. It had been Ludwig the one to insist that Alfred stay. He had insisted that Alfred had a duty to his people much in the same way Ludwig had a duty to him. 

\---

“Alfred...we will get caught…” Ludwig had whispered harshly just before Alfred had pressed Ludwig against a wall to silence him with a kiss. 

Ludwig ashamedly had fallen quiet as he kissed Alfred back arms looping around Alfred’s waist. “Stop being so paranoid, big guy.” Alfred had teased him before he had taken Ludwig’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly at it.

Ludwig had let out a low groan only made worse when Alfred’s hand hand found its way under Ludwig’s clothes to grasp at his length. This only had Ludwig tilting his head back against the cool stone wall biting his lip and fisting his hand. Any form of protest had been pushed right out of his mind. 

Alfred had hardly been merciful and had immediately pumped his fist up and down his hardening shaft. Those red lips of Alfred’s had been tasting the skin of Ludwig’s neck as he worked his poor shield to a frenzy. 

Ludwig remembers his heart pounding so hard he swore it would burst out of his chest but Alfred had not let up until he had pushed Ludwig over the edge. 

That had been the first time either of them had participated in something that could have become public if someone had walked in.

\---

Ludwig shakes that thought from his mind as he pushes forward. 

There was no time for luxurious memories of he and Alfred together like that...he needed to find his prince before something potentially dangerous could befall him. 

\---

“Ludwig...please...please let’s run away together.” Alfred had had tears streaming down his face and it had been difficult for Ludwig to even look at him. 

The prince’s hands were fisted in Ludwig’s tunic and as much as Ludwig had wanted to pull him into his arms...he knew he couldn’t. He had a higher duty than to let his own feelings get in the way of Alfred’s responsibilities. 

“Ludwig...please…” This plea had come out muffled seeing as Alfred had buried his face against Ludwig’s chest. 

Thinking on it now, Ludwig regrets having grabbed Alfred by his shoulders and gently pulling him back. “Alfred...we both knew something like this would happen…” 

He had tried to keep himself from breaking but his voice had cracked. His chest had ached...and at the look Alfred had thrown at Ludwig at those words...it was like Alfred had run a dagger through him. 

“A-are...are you kidding me?!” Alfred’s voice had come out hoarse and he had looked as if Ludwig had struck him. 

Ludwig had watched as Alfred had swallowed several times, the prince’s expression contorting in such disgust at what he had heard Ludwig say, and then Alfred punches Ludwig hard in the face. Ludwig remembers being startled by the power in that blow. He had been sent to the floor clutching his face just as Alfred had ran out….and that had been the last time Ludwig had seen Alfred.

\---

“Oh gott….Alfred…” Ludwig’s voice comes out broken the moment he catches sight of the prince’s bloodied body barely a metre away. 

Ludwig is off his horse and pulling Alfred in his arms as he tries to stay calm but he can’t. He’s checking Alfred for life but the prince feels so cold. 

He should have ran off with him….he should have listened to his feelings rather than his logic. 

Ludwig can feel hot tears trail down his cheeks as he hugs Alfred impossibly close. “No...no...no…” 

He should have never forced Alfred’s hand….he should have told Alfred that he loved him and that there would be a way to be together. He should have never….never told Alfred that they knew a foreign marriage proposal would eventually be at hand. 

“L-ludwig…” The voice was weak...but it was unmistakable. 

Ludwig gently loosens his grip on Alfred so he can let the prince look at him...even if tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. 

“You...came for me….big guy…” Alfred coughs but it’s such a weak cough that it worries Ludwig. 

“Alfred shhh...I will tend to your wounds...and we can figure out what to do after that...after you are healed up.” Ludwig’s voice shakes but he’s already cutting open Alfred’s clothes. 

He had lost Alfred once...he would not lose Alfred a second time. 

“Ludwig…” Alfred tries but he’s interrupted by Ludwig. “Sh! Alfred...please...listen for once.” 

That seems to evoke such a pathetic laugh from the prince that it physically pains Ludwig.

\---

“Do you think a constellation could be named after me?” Alfred had asked Ludwig such a long time ago. 

Ludwig had sat there staring at the stars for a good five minutes before he had even bothered answering. “I think it’s possible.” 

That had seemed to be the answer Alfred had been looking for because he’d be grinning like an idiot as he had reached for Ludwig’s hand to intertwine their fingers. 

“It’ll be called the hero and everyone will know my story…” Alfred had paused there. “Our story.” 

It was here that Alfred’s idiotic smile had turned into a softer one. Ludwig remembers Alfred leaning forward and gently pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I’m not sure I want to be remembered.” Ludwig had admitted. 

This had pulled a small pout from Alfred but he hardly had seemed bothered by that. “To bad big guy, they can’t remember me without you. We’re pretty much one now.” 

And...hadn’t that and wasn’t that the truth.


End file.
